


[Podfic] The Dangers of Trusting a Slytherin Son (and His Gryffindor Friend)

by Nherizu, Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Matchmaking, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/pseuds/Nherizu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So his son wants him to get along with Potter, fine. Draco can do that (only in front of Scorpius). When Scorpius asks him to watch a film with Potter, however, Draco starts to think that maybe his son is the devil incarnate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Dangers of Trusting a Slytherin Son (and His Gryffindor Friend)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nherizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dangers of Trusting a Slytherin Son (and His Gryffindor Friend)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/74837) by Nherizu. 



> Recorded as a gift for my 2014 [Pay-it-Forward](http://mab.livejournal.com/85199.html) challenge. Nherizu, I hope you enjoy this podfic version of your fic. I really love this one! Thank you for making your transformative work statement easy to find.

| 

Cover Art provided by Nherizu

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/The%20Dangers%20of%20Trusting%20a%20Slytherin%20Son.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 6.0 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:29
  * [M4B](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/The%20Dangers%20of%20Trusting%20a%20Slytherin%20Son.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 6.34 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:29

  
---|---|---


End file.
